Walking Dead: Beside the Dying Fire
"Beside the Dying Fire" is the thirteenth episode of season two of the critically acclaimed survival horror television series The Walking Dead and the nineteenth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Ernest Dickerson with a script written by Glen Mazzara. The episode first aired on AMC on Sunday, March 18th, 2012 at 9:00 pm. Cast Starring Also Starring Co-Starring Uncredited cast Notes & Trivia * The Walking Dead was created by writer/executive producer Robert Kirkman and developed for TV by Frank Darabont. * "Beside the Dying Fire", "WD: Beside the Dying Fire", "TWD: Beside the Dying Fire", and "The Walking Dead: Beside the Dying Fire" all redirect to this page. * This episode is rated TV-14. It contains strong language and acts of extreme violence. * This episode had a viewership of 9.0 million people upon its initial broadcast in the United States. It had a rating of 4.7 in the 18-49 age demographic. Seidman, Robert (March 19, 2012). "'The Walking Dead' Season Two Finale Sets Series Highs with 9 Million Viewers for 9pm Telecast". TV by the Numbers. Retrieved March 20th, 2012. * This episode is available on disc three of the Walking Dead: The Complete Second Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. * Director Ernest R. Dickerson is credited as Ernest Dickerson in this episode. * Producer Denise M. Huth is credited as Denise Huth in this episode. * Co-executive producer Evan T. Reilly is credited as Evan Reilly in this episode. * This is the fifth episode of The Walking Dead directed by Ernest R. Dickerson. He previously directed "18 Miles Out". His next episode is the season three premiere, "Seed". * This is the fifth episode of The Walking Dead written by Glen Mazzara. It is his fourth episode from season two of the series. He previously wrote "Better Angels". His next episode is the season three premiere, "Seed". * Jon Bernthal and Jeffrey DeMunn are both credited in this episode, but they do not make an appearances. Both of their characters were killed off the show in previous episodes. * Actors Jeremy Ambler and Andrew S. McMillan also played walkers in the season premiere, "What Lies Ahead". They are only two actors aside from the main cast to appear in both the season premiere and finale. * The night on which "Beside the Dying Fire" was so cold, the editors had to digitally remove vapor expelled by the walkers. Etkin, Jaimie (February 12, 2013). "'The Walking Dead': What You Don't Know About The Episodes Of The AMC Series?". The Huffington Post. Retrieved April 3rd, 2013. Allusions * Rick Grimes makes reference to Edwin Jenner in this episode. Edwin Jenner was the last on-site adminstrator at the CDC in Atlanta. He first appeared in the season one episode "Wildfire". he whispered something to Rick in "TS-19". What he whispered is the revelation that Rick finally tells the group in this episode. * Rick Grimes tells the group about his final encounter with Shane Walsh. Rick killed Shane in self defense in "Better Angels". Carl Grimes put him down. Appearances * This is the final appearance of the Greene farm. * This is the first appearance of Michonne, who is played by an uncredited stand-in in this episode. Michonne will become a regular character on the series beginning with "Seed" and will be played by actress Danai Gurira. * This is the first appearance of Mike and Terry, who are Michonne's pet walkers. * This is the eleventh and final appearance of Patricia; dies in this episode. * This is the tenth and final appearance of Jimmy; dies in this episode. * This is the first appearance of the West Georgia Correctional Facility, which becomes the main setting for season three. It makes a cameo appearance in this episode only. Quotes * Hershel Greene: You can go if you want. * Daryl Dixon: You gonna take 'em all on? * Hershel Greene: We have guns. We have cars. * Andrea: Kill as many as we can, and we'll use the cars to lead the rest of them off the farm. * Daryl Dixon: Are you serious? * Hershel Greene: This is my farm. I'll die here. * Daryl Dixon: All right. It's as good a night as any. .... * Rick Grimes: You're a man of God. Have some faith. * Hershel Greene: I can't profess to understand God's plan, Christ promised the resurrection of the dead. I just thought he had something a little different in mind. .... * Rick Grimes: Where'd you find everyone? * Daryl Dixon: Well, those guys' tail lights zigzagging all over the road - figured he had to be Asian, driving like that. * Glenn Rhee: chuckles Good one. .... * Rick Grimes: We're all infected. * Daryl Dixon: What? * Rick Grimes: At the C.D.C., Jenner told me. Whatever it is, we all carry it. * Carol Peletier: And you never said anything? * Rick Grimes: Would it have made a difference? * Glenn Rhee: You knew this whole time? * Rick Grimes: How could I have known for sure? You saw how crazy that mo... * Glenn Rhee: That is not your call. Okay, when I found about the Walkers in the barn, I told, for the good of everyone. * Rick Grimes: Well, I thought it best that people didn't know. .... * Rick Grimes: I killed him. I killed Shane. He came at me. He killed Randall to get me into the woods. He planned it. I had... I had no choice. I gave him every chance... And he kept leading me further out. He pushed me, and I let him. And after awhile, I knew... I knew what he was doing, what he was up to. And I kept going. I didn't stop. I could have, but... I just wanted it over. Dogging me every step of the way. Acting like I stole you and Carl, like... Like I was in the way. I just wanted it over. I wanted him dead. I killed him. He turned. That's how I knew Jenner... Jenner was right. .... * Carl Grimes: I'm freezing. * Lori Grimes: We'll build a fire, yeah? * Daryl Dixon: You go out looking for firewood, stay close. Only got so many arrows. How you doing on ammo? * Rick Grimes: Not enough. * Maggie Greene: We can't just sit here with our asses hanging out. * Hershel Greene: Watch your mouth. Everyone stop panicking and listen to Rick. Crew * Robert Kirkman - Executive producer * David Alpert - Executive producer * Glen Mazzara - Executive producer * Gale Anne Hurd - Executive producer * Frank Darabont - Executive producer * Sharon Bialy, C.S.A. - Casting * Sherry Thomas, C.S.A. - Casting * Bear McCreary - Composer * Julius Ramsay - Editor * Gregory Melton - Production designer * Rohn Schmidt - Director of photography * Scott M. Gimple - Producer * Evan Reilly - Co-executive producer * Greg Nicotero - Co-executive producer * Tom Luse - Producer * Denise Huth - Producer * Paul Gadd - Co-producer * Angela Kang - Story editor See also External Links * * * * "Beside the Dying Fire" at Wikipedia * * * * References Category:2012/Episodes Category:March, 2012/Episodes